


'Appa'~

by roseantique1234



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: A little funny, Gen, hope you chuckle, what happens when you are a responsible appa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseantique1234/pseuds/roseantique1234
Summary: Jonghyun and Dongho never asked for this. Sure they loved the boys. But the endless sleepless nights, the tear-soaked shoulders, the long hours of practice. Being a dad was hard enough, being a dad to over twenty boys.... impossible~A little drabble inspired by the fatherly qualities of JR and Baekho during Produce 101 Season 2~
Kudos: 13





	'Appa'~

“We’ll be safe here right?” Jonghyun muttered under his breath.

“I think so, no one will think of looking for us here,” Dongho replied in a hushed voice.

If anyone were to look at this scenario now, they probably would be very very confused. Here, in the middle of the day, at 2pm, Pledis trainees, Kim Jonghyun and Kang Dongho were currently cramped together in a tiny broom closet. They were twisted like pretzels, struggling to get comfortable. Their breaths were shallow. Beads of sweat dripping down their foreheads. Before you get the wrong idea, let me clarify that this is not that, if you know what I mean. But, this was a matter of life or death.

You see, Jonghyun and Dongho have always been very caring people. Their basically two little care bears who love to take care of others. Their hearts are warm and their shoulders are sturdy. So many of the trainees have come to rely on them heavily for support. Both of them have already spent countless nights comforting different boys experiencing existential crises. Some would come over all cool, asking only for a quick moment, only to spend the next 2 hrs bawling their eyes out to them. It was exhausting, but neither Dongho nor Jonghyun could bear to turn these boys away, so listen they did, night after night after night. 

Just take a moment to imagine that. At first, Dongho and Jonghyun didn’t mind. Losing a little sleep to comfort a friend in distress, that was fine, until everyone was beginning to become distressed. They liked that people found them approachable. They liked to give advice. They didn’t even mind being called “Appa~” by some of the trainees. But as the days went by it just got worse and worse. And that is how we end up here, in the broom closet, where both boys are desperately trying to escape from their ‘sons’.

“Hyung~~~~” Hyunbin’s rumbling voice sounds in a distance.

“Hyung~~~~” Guanlin’s soon follows.

“HYUNG! HYUNG!” Daehwi’s high scream resonated from the outside.

“Hyung where are you?” Haknyeon’s voice chimed.

“Hyung.” “HYUNG!” “HyUnG.” “HYUUUUUUUNNNNG”, a chorus of “Hyung”s were singing beyond the broom closet door, and all Jonghyun and Dongho could do was hold their breaths. 

The trainees were desperately confused, where did their beloved appas go? A manhunt had ensued, and they were fervently looking for them. They opened every room, checked every corner thrice, and basically swept the place. But neither the wartortle nor the tiger could be found. They were getting worried. Appa where did you go?

Back in the broom closet…

“Honestly I love those boys…” Jonghyun started.

“I know…” Dongho sighed.

“But…. over the past 5 nights, I have had a total of 3 hours of sleep…”

“I’ve only had 2….”

“I’m just… I’m just… I don’t want to turn them away but…” Jonghyun chokes from the guilt.

“Just let it out man, we are in the same boat,” Dongho comforts as he puts a hand onto Jonghyun’s shoulder. A single tear escapes his eyes.

“I’m so tired…” Jonghyun finally cracks.

“Me too…” Dongho’s eyes were overflowing by now.

“Is it wrong? Is it bad for me to want to sleep? I mean… I really feel so tired”

“Mmmhmmm….” Dongho struggled to reply as he wiped his tears away.

For a moment the two boys just sat there, silently sobbing. Being a dad was hard. It was stressful. And they felt terribly alone. Yet, they loved their ‘sons’ and they wanted to help. But, they felt so limited… and most importantly so exhausted (due to the lack of sleep).

Unfortunately their tranquility was soon interrupted by a piercing light. Someone had finally found them in the broom closet. 

“Jonghyun arh. Dongho ah. Oh my goodness, you guys were here all along, you had me worried sick” Minhyun exclaimed as he spotted the boys twisted together in the broom closet.

Dongho and Jonghyun look up. They recognize Minhyun’s voice, and vaguely made out his figure through their tears. Both lunged forward hugging onto Minhyun’s calves and cried out “Umma!”. Finally, mom had returned to them. In shock, Minhyun crouched down and attempted to comfort the distressed boys. “There, there it’s okay. Everything will be alright.” In the mean time, the confused ‘sons’ of Produce 101 Season 2, were still looking for their ‘fathers’.

\---  
If anyone is a little confused by the reference at the end: Minhyun is often dubbed the ‘Mom’ of Nu’est, because he nags the members about chores and takes care of the members a lot. Just like how a mom would.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi There!
> 
> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, feedback or requests!


End file.
